Beautiful Lie
by Anhedonist
Summary: Rey wakes up suspended mid-space and time after Kylo killed Snoke and proposed her to rule the Galaxy together. She has no memories, just a vast abyss she bathes in... rated M for a reason, do not read if you are triggered by physical abuse. Explores the lack of consent and questionable consent.
1. Chapter 1

Rey was levitating in space.

A single strand of dark blonde hair dropped down her face, wicking moisture off her cheeks and forehead. All of the rubber bands and ribbons she held her hair up with were torn off, leaving her coif messy and unkempt. Still, since she was on her back, her hair cascaded down to the ground and was held back from her face by the mask that prevented her from seeing her whereabouts. She was suspended mid-air, barely clothed with her dirty cloth shawl that covered her body in the most important places, clinging to her sweating flesh. She didn't feel her weight at all, as if the gravity was switched off. Floating a complete silence was simultaneously unnerving and peaceful. She felt paused, as if even her system temporarily decided to stop pumping blood through her veins, digesting her last meal, producing bone marrow. Time was null and void, unimaginable, abstract. She wasn't sure how much time passed since she woke up in darkness, held up horizontally by some unknown force.

She waited. Falling in and out of sleep deep like the dungeons of the city in the clouds she once saw in her dream. A fleeting feeling of being touched visited her mind for a few seconds just to die off in the hungry abyss of her soul. She was empty, like a vessel waiting to be filled.

When Kylo Ren brought her to Snoke like a hecatomb, a lamb for slaughter, there were so many emotions in her. Fear. Anger. Disgust. Hopelessness. All of that vanished once she refused to rule Galaxy before the dark-haired Kylo, who defeated Snoke after being manipulated for so many years. He could kill her but abstained from that. She refused to become the dark queen of the emotionally driven son of Leia's, refused to become what his grandfather wanted his grandmother to become.

 _Stupid, weak creature._

 **What?**

Rey shook her head suddenly as if trying to shake off a fly that lands on a cheek.

 **That was not me.**

 _Yes, it was me._

 _Padme Amidala was a weak creature of weak constitution and weak flesh. She never deserved the power. She never was to become the dark queen I could be._

The powerful darkness that Rey's mind bathed in became thick and sticky. It wasn't peaceful and cosy like it felt mere minutes ago, now it was suffocating, aggressive, trying to grow into her soul. Writhed like poison ivy, ambushed and gave the last pieces of Rey's clarity a hug of death. The young woman tried to wriggle out this weird veil of dangerous cosiness, but it was futile. Warm, almost wet blanket of abyss covered her like a wave of sun-heated water of the lake. Resistance was just too much for her weakened body. She became still.

 _I can be so much more._

This time Rey listened to her own thoughts more carefully. If they even were her own thoughts. Blasphemous, wrongful, they did not sound like a product of her psyche.

 **Is it me?**

 _Yes._

Rey blinked underneath her mask. She heard her eyelashes scratching against the fabric.

 **Who am I?**

 _You are Rey of Jakku._

 ** _Am I going crazy? Am I senile?_**

 _Answering your own question is a sign of a healthy and engaged mind._

Rey's breathing became shallow and laboured. Droplets of sweat ran down her forehead before she felt them being drawn away by some unknown force. Delicate cloth of her shawl must have become transparent, as Rey was perspiring profusely. Dark and warm abyss retracted briefly, allowing the girl to mentally regroup.

 **Why do I hear myself this way?**

She waited for an answer. This time it did not come at once.

 _You have been suspended in time and space by Kylo Ren._

Blood boiled in Rey's veins at once and mind flashed with a white-hot splash of fury. Kylo Ren trapped her. The warm darkness that shrouded her body was the feeling of the Force gliding across her skin, trying to enter her. Abyss momentarily came back at this realization, cloaking her in a thick, heavy cloud of darkness. Fear appeared, fighting with the dark matter, filling her with an icy cold silent scream. Two forced fought for a second, and Rey felt how her inner monologue became louder and louder each time the frozen tendrils of fear defeated a smoky wisp of the abyss.

 **stronger stronger stronger stronger stronger stronger stronger stronger**

 _What exactly are you stronger than? Your own desires, feelings?_

Rey was weak. Her muscles hurt, she felt her strength leave her. Darkness was seducing her, inviting and warm. Fear fought still for a while, but it was weaker and weaker and the abyss preyed upon it, leaving orphaned strands of icy smudges until the cold was completely gone.

 _Come, child. You are tired and the rest is at your fingertips._

Thick like molasses, the abyss held her like a loving mother rocking her firstborn to sleep. Rey was ready to give up. Everything in her body hurt, screamed for relief. She flexed one more time like a fish left in the sand and gave away. Her mind was instantly filled with warmth and cosiness, assured of safety and comfort. Her eyelids fluttered.

 _You are safe._

If it is dying, Rey thought suddenly, it feels very good. Like going to bed after a long day. The death was apparently happy to see her and welcomed her. Her body felt simultaneously light and heavy, warming up, pulsating. She felt peaceful yet powerful.

Too powerful. To be completely honest, Rey never felt so powerful in her life. Her limbs were scorching with an itch to flex and grab onto something, shoot out like an attacking sand snake. Meeting of her thighs burned, so did her heart. She was burning up.

 _STOP_

Rey moved her head around, trying to locate the voice. It was not within her anymore.

 _STOP RIGHT NOW_

She suddenly felt the abyss fly away, revealing her surroundings. She had a mask on her eyes still but was able to sense what was around her. The feeling of being semi-naked hit her and she crossed her hands on her chest instinctively. Her thighs were pressed together as if she waited for the attack. The mask was torn off her face.

Kylo Ren, red with fury and in his black, glossy jumpsuit, was standing right beside her, panting. His teeth were bare, and he was breathing heavily and loudly. She was floating in a bluish cloud of Force in the middle of what looked like a sleeping chamber.

'Do not' he said, licking his dry, chapped lips, 'do not do that again.'

Rey shifted uncomfortably, trying to shield her breasts and maidenhood from his gaze. His eyes were transfixed on hers, not registering anything else.

'You wench. You absolute Jedi wench.' He grasped one end of her dirty shawl and wrapped her into it more tightly, making her more modest. 'You are the filth that crawls through the Galaxy.' The girl gasped as his hands brushed her collarbone and grabbed her neck. 'Do not make me upset.'

Rey was shocked and fearful, not knowing what exactly transpired. What was the scorching force she felt? What energy made her so powerful?

'I- I don't understand' she uttered and furious Kylo scanned her face ' what did you do to me? Where am I?'

Ren never acknowledged her last question, instead, he shook her like an undisciplined puppy.

'You really think pretending to be an innocent temple girl is going to work on me? You are a Jedi, master of manipulations of all kinds and flavours. You know what you have done!' He spat in her face, making her shook her head in disgust. He pressed his body against her, dragging her a few feet lower. Shocked, she felt a bulge in his pants pressing against her belly.

Rey wasn't a very friendly person, and she did not have many girl friends of any race. She knew the technicalities of sex, but never ventured into the world of physical affection as she never felt the desire to do so. She never felt the pang of desire the woman in the Jakkoan pitiful excuse for tavern described as what made her so broad in the hips and laying eggs every full moon. She was always accompanied by a horde of children fighting for toys and screaming at each other

Yet Rey recognized now perfectly what was the dangerous hardness that Ren was rubbing against her body. She tried to wiggle away.

'You think you can turn my own emotions against me?' he asked slightly more calmly, letting out small pants between words.'You think you can acquire power from my own desires and wants?'

Sudden realization shocked Rey. The soft voice she heard was Kylo's mind, penetrating her psyche, emanating his desire for her and making her feel just how much he wants her. The amount of energy he burnt through trying to hide his hunger fed her and made her powerful beyond what she imagined. His desire fueled her body to awaken and show her what made other women succumb to men.

He essentially gave away part of his control and submitted himself to her. She shivered at the thought and forced herself to look him in the eye.

'All that happened is you giving up on fighting with yourself' Rey snarked, eyes burning with anger. 'Don't blame me for what you did on your own.'

Ren yelled hoarsely and slapped her in the face. Force of the impact threw he a few feet away, but he jumped right back to her and shook her by the arms. 'If it wasn't for me Snoke would have had you killed and desecrated, you stupid whore!'. He slapped her again. Rey's head bobbed like an apple in water.

Kylo Ren unbuckled his belt and grabbed one of Rey's hips, bruising her skin. 'Do you want me to lose control'?' he asked, voice trembling with anger. ' Do you want me to take what will be rightfully mine after you send me off the edge?'. Girl's lip bled where Kylo's hand cut it open. Rey looked up with fear. She knew what he meant and it sent lashes of cold fear down her spine.

'No' she blurted, trying to shift away from him. 'No, please don't, no.' Tears were streaming now down her face. 'Kylo, there is good in you, please don't-'

' _ENOUGH WITH THE GOOD TALK!_ ' Ren's voice echoed so powerfully that Rey's back hit the wall behind her and she fell to her knees on the floor. The man dragged her up and forced to stand down. 'I am not good, there is no good, there is only manipulation and people who are better or worse in it.' His face was dangerously close to hers. She wobbled on her feet trying to regain composure. Rey was not sure what to do, so she let go and let the Force guide her.

'Show me' she said, biting her lower lip with anxiety. Ren furrowed his brow.

'Show you what?' Kylo Ren inquired, looking girl's face with real interest. He caressed her now reddening face with his thumb. Rey's lip trembled. She whisked one of the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

'Show me what that is that you feel.' She quipped, gasping for air. 'I don't know what that is.'

Ren looked at her with bewilderment. Rey withstood his gaze.

'You were never with a man?' Kylo asked, not hiding his surprise. The girl shook her head. He studied her face for a while. She shrugged, a little more comfortable now that she piqued his interest.

'Never' she confirmed. 'Never wanted to.'

Kylo Ren tilted his head, trying to figure out her statement. 'Do you prefer the company of women?' he asked, nodding a little. Rey thought for a few seconds and shook her head again.

'I don't know. I ever felt anything that would make me want... someone'.

Ren sighed and turned his back to her. Rey, surprised, stayed in her place, afraid to move. Suddenly Kylo started to laugh maniacally and threw his arms in the air. The girl gasped, scared, and bit her fingernail.

'You stupid blank slates' Ren bellowed, half smiling, half mad. 'You thoughtless sheep. Jedi, the sacrificial fools that renounce desire, the only force that makes the world go round. Do you know, what made my grandfather great? It was not being a monk or a vestal virgin, it was acceptance of his needs and instincts.' He stepped towards frightened Rey. ' What do you think makes men want to go to war? It's not honourable death or honour at all. It's not treasures or money, it's the desire to find solace between women's legs as they come back! It is the willingness to find relief from the hunger they feel It's the feeling of joy we get from thrusting into the warm flesh of a woman's body!

Rey shook and rocked, scared to death by Ren's screams. She never felt this much fear, never met a danger fueled by such a dark force, not even Snoke's slicky presence and a promise of death made her scared so much.

'Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.' Kylo Ren quoted quietly, looking down at the whimpering mess of a Jedi padawan. Rey cried uncontrollably. 'Through Passion, I gain Strength' he said, walking a step further. He sat on the floor in front of her and reached out to her. 'Through Strength, I gain Power.' Kylo whispered tracing his fingers along Rey's small breast that was clearly visible under thin cloth of the shawl. She whimpered and hissed. His brows furrowed. 'Do you know the rest of the words, Rey?' Kylo asked softly, removing his hand. Young Jedi blinked away the tears and sniffed. 'Through Power, I gain Victory.' she quipped, sobbing. Ren nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Through Victory my chains are Broken." she finished, bursting again into tears. Kylo delicately stroked her head and lifted her chin with two fingers.

'The Force shall free you, girl.' He looked her in the eye and smiled. 'Do you want it to?'

Rey was restless, scared, sobbing and wet with tears. She was alone. She had nothing to lose, but loads and loads to gain. Like her freedom.

'Yes,' she consented, licking her lips. Kylo Ren beamed at her, closed his eyes, and reached out his hand. She shivered, unsure what to do.

'Give me your saber hand' Ren asked in a soft voice. 'I will show you what makes the world continue.'

'Isn't it a lie?' she asked, shifting slightly. She was cold. 'Isn't succumbing to desire just a lie that satisfies you for minutes?'. Ren shook his head in slight disbelief and dropped his hand, smiling slightly. 'No, Rey' he said calmly. 'Succumbing to desire is what fuels you to go on. It is a promise that you can call a lie, but a lie that turns out to be very beautiful and empowering vision.'

Rey breathed heavily as she leaned towards Ren 'So tell me one beautiful lie.' she whispered and locked her lips onto his, unsure what exactly she is gambling for.


	2. Chapter 2

Flames burst under Rey's lashes when her lips touched Kylo Ren's chapped ones. Her irises ignited with infernal gold and red, shining brightly under the pale and thin skin of her eyelids. He felt the connection and how his desire that stemmed from his loins but filled his entire being flowed through his passionate kiss into Rey's soul. He responded to her touch and kissed her harder, making her moan slightly under her breath. The ancient and unconquered force that Jedi so foolishly rejected made Rey's entire body glow. Her hair shone with combed vintage gold, skin flustered a little, heaving breasts perked up, awaiting touch.

She felt an unknown, powerful emotion that touched her to her core and gnawed away at her fear and obedience. She never felt something so strong and so vigorous, so warm and pleasing. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes, and realized she never saw Kylo Ren properly, as he really was. Gone was the dorkish boy clad in black that reminded her of a scared little child with a big toy that can kill; what she saw before her eyes was a young man with a scar on his handsome, pale face, longish, shiny hair, and luscious lips that begged to be kissed. She opened her mouth in awe and bewilderment.

'What.. what is happening to me? You changed…' she reached out to touch his face and check if it was still cold like marble. It was not. Kylo's skin was warm like a wooden wall of a home on a sunny day, delicate under her fingers, yet raw where the scar disfigured his visage.

Ren smiled a little and took her hand off his face. 'I didn't change. You just discovered you are able to desire.' He stood up and offered his hand to let her up. Rey looked at his face, still wondering, and accepted his help.

'Do you feel that?' He asked, placing his hand on her prominent hip bone. 'Do you feel this strange sensation in your belly?' He indicated her abdomen with his right thumb, circling her skin with the left one. Rey gasped; she indeed felt a burning pain in her body, similar to what she felt after a long day of physical labour. It was like a weakened, stretched muscle that longed for comfort. An itch she wanted to scratch so much she was ready to claw out pieces of flesh from her body.

'That is desire,' Ren said calmly, seeking her gaze. 'This hunger you feel, this strange pull… that is desire. Willingness to touch and be touched. To further the development of mankind. To bear offspring.'

Rey's face paled as Kylo uttered the last two words. He shook his head. 'But you don't need to have it. You can satisfy your need without risking any unwelcome consequences.' He reached to her face and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and sought the hand, rubbing her face against it and moaning with pleasure. She looked like a cat in heat. Ren smiled.

'Do you want more?' he asked, watching her glow in delight of this simple gesture. The girl opened her eyes and nodded, unsure what she actually asks for. Kylo cupped his hands and concentrated, and suddenly Rey was suspended again, light as a feather, and naked as her shawl dropped to the floor. She did not cover herself, admiring her changing body. Nipples, usually pink and soft were hard and dark, very tender. Her thighs quivered. Ren looked at her too, inhaling and absorbing the sight of her glowing physique floating mid-air. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her belly, right under her navel.

'Ask me to be touched,' he said quietly and firmly. 'I cannot teach you the ways of passion without your true need for it.'

Rey looked at him with a quizzing expression. She bit her lip and finally mustered the courage to ask with a breaking voice 'w-why do you need me to ask?'

'Because longing and need are what makes passion so powerful,' he said, not moving his hand from her burning flesh. 'When you feel such hunger, such boiling desire to be touched you unleash a force unknown to many. You can then hammer it into any shape you want - terrifying gaze, motivation to work through an obstruction… willingness to blackmail.' Rey gulped audibly. 'When the time comes that you are able to say out loud you desire someone to touch you, you are really in step with your own feelings and needs, instead of crushing them and using frustration and pain as your source of power as Jedi do.' Kylo almost spat out the penultimate word. His eyes were fixed on her throbbing vein on her neck.

'I want to touch you. I want to give you many reasons to whimper, cry, beg, scream even. I want you to share that force with me, create it, double it. I need you. I desire you. I want to claim you. And that I can admit freely.' He continued with a heavy hand still on Rey's belly. The girl felt her insides squirm with need and hunger. 'Rey, tell me you want me to touch you.'

Rey hung her head down and let out a sigh. She was on the edge.

'If I want to retract my request… if I want to stop… can you do that?' She asked hoarsely. Ren's eyes darkened and he swallowed.

'Yes. I cannot teach you if you don't want to be taught. Passion does not tolerate abuse or force, Rey. Passion is a force, and a force to be reckoned with.' He glimpsed down her legs and smiled. 'And your body knows it now that we crushed Jedi blockades more than you know it consciously.'

Rey looked at the place Ren indicated and saw pearls of what she first thought was sweat but smelled differently. Like crisp apples, like the sea at midnight. Like an animal in the spring. Her thighs glistened with streaks and beads of her excitement, and Kylo could easily see her equally glistening and pulsating maidenhood, given that he stood beside her left thigh.

'Rey' he repeated calmly, but with a low growl within his voice, 'Ask me to be touched.'

The girl closed her eyes and let go. A coy smile appeared on her lips. 'Kylo, touch me.'

He listened at once, throwing her leg over his shoulder and grabbing her hips with his both hands. He kissed her abdomen, growling and purring as if he was in pain, and slid down her thighs where a curly patch of dark blonde hair guarded Rey's maidenhood. She moaned, oblivious to his ministrations, but very aware of the sharp pang of pain that awoke in her belly upon his touch. His finger circled spots on her inner thigh, and her whole body answered with a convulsion that could have been mistaken for a shock. His left hand travelled across her belly and up to her breasts that were moving up and down with her deep breaths. Her nipples were hard and inviting. He traced on with the tips of his fingers, causing her to audibly groan, and leaned in to kiss them. Then he bit hard.

Rey clasped her hand on his head and yelled something inarticulate. Kylo kissed the nipple again and nibbled on it for a while, comforting her. He then repeated this whole dance of tongue on her second breast, enjoying her elevated breathing and moans. He was hard beyond belief and yet he forced himself to be slow, gentle, caring, to show her the variety of experience his force of choice offered. He sought to teach her how pleasurable, how empowering it was to just want, need, to expect this need to be fulfilled.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down so that she was floating just a foot over the ground and crushed his mouth onto her, rubbing his whole body against hers. Kylo felt her wetness spread across his abdomen, manhood and thighs, and he did not care; she was his as much as he was hers, and she did not shy away from answering to his moves. Rey clung to him, moaning as her nipples rubbed at his chest, and caressing the back of his head with her hands. Her sweet, hot tongue invaded his mouth and he welcomed it with a growl.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and looked him shyly in the eye. Ren was puzzled and shook his head, asking a mute question as to why she stopped.

'What do I do now?' Rey asked, completely dumbstruck, eyes wide open. Kylo laughed softly and kissed her forehead. The girl caught his gaze and nodded, trying to get an answer from him.

'Whatever you want, Rey. The art of being honest and open is what should guide you. What do you want to do, Rey?' Ren asked, watching her get rose red. 'Or what do you want me to do?'

Rey hesitated and suddenly she wrapped her legs around his waist, sighing as her delicate spot between her legs brushed against his trail of dark hairs that run down his stomach. He grabbed her ass. His manhood sat just under her round cheeks, driving him insane. He was throbbing and hard like a rock.

'Rey,' he said, trying to control his voice, 'ask me to take you'. He rose his gaze and met hers, slightly drunk with emotions and clouded. She nodded swiftly, but she shook his head. 'No. Ask me, Rey. Please, ask me.' He begged, watching her face go soft.

'Kylo' she muttered into his ear, caressing it with her fingers, 'I want you to take me.'

He couldn't and wouldn't resist such an invitation. With a precise thrust of his hips and a slight lift of her ass, he took her by storm, clashing his pelvis against hers. Rey scowled, cried out, and tried to back out, but he grasped her wrists and looked her in the eye. 'Rey' he repeated, as slowly as he could speak without his voice breaking, 'please don't run. Stay. Wait.'

The girl whimpered and a few tears ran down her face, so he caught them with his lips and tongue. She was very warm, hot even, and clasped around his manhood like a velvety pouch. He felt her maiden blood trickle down her thigh onto his leg. He leaned in and kissed her, softly at first, and then built up the tension until she bit his lips in hunger of caress. He was on the edge of giving up and thrusting when he felt her move along his length, buckling her hips and circling them in a natural, primal way. He broke the kiss and scowled into her neck, answering her movements with his own. Rey hissed in pain but did not stop, riding him slowly but surely. Kylo Ren dropped his head back and moaned, working diligently between her thighs. He was blissful, surrounded by a singing feeling of ecstasy.

He stopped violently and ripped her legs off his waist, pulling her into horizontal position once again. She gasped, surprised, but he didn't respond. The man positioned himself between her legs, face down on the fragrant patch of curly hairs. Kylo rubbed his cheek on her inner thigh and sighed. He couldn't wait, yet he absolutely had to wait. He licked his lips and ran his tongue down her tender flesh, making her writhe as if she was electrocuted. Slower, he reminded himself, slower. He repeated that gesture, this time as delicate as if he was trying to imitate a gust of wind. Rey flexed her body and whimpered. Her hips buckled. She answered to his touch and caress with thighs spread wide open and fingers pulling at his dark locks. Her legs were stained with darkening, rusty-red blood of her sacrifice. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he replayed that moment in his head, groaning.

He was determined to bring her to the brink, even is he had to coerce her, but her willing body responded for her. There was nothing left from her maiden inexperience and Jedi dutifulness of a virgin. She rode his face, moaned, writhed in pleasure and smelled like delicious, red, crisp fruit, in which smell he wanted to bathe in. He worked hard, caressed her, repeated over and over the same motion that made her convulse until her felt her escape from his hand. Here comes the oblivion, he thought. He reached for her face and cupped it with his left hand, sliding his right one between her wet folds and delicately running his finger pad on the sensitive bundle of nerves that topped her maidenhood. Rey screamed and clung to his neck, but he silenced her with a kiss until she was able to calm down and pant between kisses, building up into a melodic crescendo.

She finally exploded under his touch, screaming into his mouth, writhing and convulsing like a mad woman. Feeling himself on the edge, he pulled her down and spread her legs to enter her and come after a few forceful thrusts into pulsating chamber of her body. He yelled and clasped her into a strong hug that forced air out her lungs. Panting and groaning with both pain and pleasure he let go of the force-bind he left her in and eased her on the ground. She was limp, lifeless.

'Did I lie?' He asked semi mockingly, as she was slowly coming back to her senses. 'Did I lie to you, Rey?'

She laid there, eyes closed and body glistening with sweat. He thought she maybe fell asleep from exhaustion, but suddenly her eye flew open, revealing white-hot irises and glowing pupils. She smiled at him.

'No, Kylo.' She said calmly, supporting herself on her elbow and beaming at him. 'You did not.'


End file.
